1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for housing a liquid-cooled electric unit and for supplying electricity and cooling liquid to the electric unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rack for housing electric units in which electric circuits are built is known. On the rack, electric connectors are mounted for supplying power to the housed electric unit.